


【反逆黑白】300fo点文 Time anchor*

by mowandi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowandi/pseuds/mowandi
Summary: *.感谢 @西烛添光 的点文*.前任暴君x R1 假天真朱雀 (定义成年20岁，这时他17岁)*.CODE意外性失误的整身回溯、复活前提光和不知道几年反正暴君不老*.身高捏造，泳池玩耍真的不会痛吗(?)胡说八道，智商掉线，没有逻辑，没有重点，开车好累需要缓缓。随意离开，欢迎留言，谢谢。※※
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 7





	【反逆黑白】300fo点文 Time anchor*

**Author's Note:**

> *.感谢 @西烛添光 的点文  
> *.前任暴君x R1 假天真朱雀 (定义成年20岁，这时他17岁)  
> *.CODE意外性失误的整身回溯、复活前提光和不知道几年反正暴君不老  
> *.身高捏造，泳池玩耍真的不会痛吗(?)
> 
> 胡说八道，智商掉线，没有逻辑，没有重点，开车好累需要缓缓。  
> 随意离开，欢迎留言，谢谢。
> 
> ※※

荒谬。  
这是拾取意识厘清当下、至少部分事实时的第一感受。  
明显躺卧着的姿势让人不怎么费力便能看见从久违岁月记忆中完整呈现的熟悉天花板与吊灯，没经多少挣扎他就抬起手用铁定会留下痕迹的力度捏上自己皮薄手背……嗯、很痛。  
没去管那小块会加速退却的瘀痕男人从床上坐起身并环视四周后看见摆放在桌上的桌历清楚说明年分与日期，大抵是处在枢木朱雀被安排进入阿什弗德学园的期间点然而太过久远的记忆不足以让鲁路修知晓「历史上的昨天与今天」到底发生何事又为何会让他回到这里？  
同时确定哪都没看见那位绿发魔女，这很奇怪？照理来说自己和C.C一样不受GEASS 影响那么为何会独自穿越回来？不过体感总有些奇怪所以他起身站定落地镜前──

「哇喔。」

居然是成年后的自己吗。  
鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚是早在这段时间点之后所舍弃的名讳，由无意识被归类为死亡状态再醒来后仍旧用着兰佩洛基作为姓氏……不过大概世人只记得恶逆皇帝──好了、这并非现在该关注的事情。  
虽然复活后便彻底停止肉体生长不过与当时十七岁的身形相比看上去没如此弱不禁风，而且……他拉开原本穿越点的那身旅行便装领口不意外看到在锁骨间醒目图样，看来是把CODE的效力完整带回来了。

「唉，要满足什么条件呢？」

没有头绪。  
醒过来的时间正值黄昏照推测这点上年少的自己是独自在房里布置黑色骑士团的任务吧？鲁路修这么想着便走到桌前打开尚未收起的笔记本电脑并由衷庆幸自己没回溯到欧洲战线或被二十四小时监视的那段时光，毕竟不管如何作为都会留下破绽而且谁也不知道会不会有改变历史的疑虑。

「……哼。」

计算机中存放的数据都还只是初期构想尚不完整由现在的自己来审视更是漏洞百出，当时预想结果与目标很完美然而实际付诸行动后才会知道困难重重根本不受把控……连自身力量都还无法完全掌握再加上料想不到后续太多变卦与意外导致成「现在的结果」，这个也只是众多失败中最为适合的结局。  
停止阅览鲁路修思索要不出去走走也许能找出脱离异常现象的办法，他先否决到娜娜莉房间和在居住所内查探的想法不愿增添意外，何况藤原咲世子会伴随在娜娜莉身旁要如何在不被察觉的情况下离开此地也是个问题……不到万不得已鲁路修不想动用王者之力。

好在他谨慎观察后发现当前状态是没人处于住所中虽然不知何种原因所导致，反正给鲁路修一个非常好的契机。  
另外值得担忧的是哪都不见理应处在这时期的自己，他在心底祈祷千万不要完全对掉了才好虽然怀有同样GEASS但还过于天真的毛头小子却无法理解如何处理过于复杂的力量碎片回收任务……如果「他」真身处在时下正确时间点也无疑是直接送死罢了。  
自从回溯到此处鲁路修无法制止叹气的行为实在太过于突然的发展让他难得感到无所适从，他挑着小路边走在校园内边思索如何突破困境就被突如其来从后方远至近的招呼声──还真是、很怀念……完全不带任何杂质的。

「鲁路修，终于找到──你？」  
「……好久不见，朱雀。」

这不算说谎。  
正确时间轨道上两人只在不得已情况下才会给出响应和短暂相谈，基本不碰头也就是鲁路修能在电视或者报章上看到那名从头掩盖到尾的替身者罢了；再来便是处在这个时间点年纪十七岁尚未发现Zero真实身分的枢木朱雀，不带任何猜疑和愤恨的情绪……连神情都如此柔和的童年好友。  
也许察觉到眼前的人不那么熟悉，透着晚霞的祖母绿瞳孔盯在鲁路修身上打量直接露出疑惑神情。

「你确实是……鲁路修、对吗？」  
「可以这么理解。」鲁路修转念想也许眼前的人是突破口，于是又问：「那么、你在找我？」

他完全转过身才得以看清枢木朱雀的全貌。  
纵然日夜接受训练也仍旧会有差距，比起数年后来说未长开的样貌连面部都尚未成熟。鲁路修记得在此时自己的身高比起好友高上那么些而如今停止生长而滞在十八岁……没想到、能比十七岁的枢木朱雀再高出半颗头。

「是你……呃、是鲁路修让我到室内游泳池等他，但他没出现我才想说去住所找找。」  
「我是鲁路修。」紫晶盯着疑惑感渐深的枢木朱雀，他说：「你不用对此感到怀疑。」  
「不、我……这到底怎么回事？」  
「嘛，对你来说不是那么重要。」鲁路修耸耸肩后向枢木朱雀开口：「一同前往吧，我得找突破口。」  
「你遇上了麻烦？」

鲁路修苦笑响应说算是吧，然后又说也许枢木朱雀便是关键但不确定只抱持姑且试试看的心态，枢木朱雀似乎没怎么怀疑他的说词便点了点头，鲁路修能看出他的警惕却看不出有任何不信任……  
他恍然大悟想道原来在这时好友对于自己几乎没防备心态？那么是在哪个环节点上怀疑起自己的呢？

※※

能百分之百确定眼前这男人确实是鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚但并非与自己处在同年纪的好友，神情不像身高也不对……枢木朱雀在几句对话与提问中确认想法并没有出错。让人感到惊奇是有关于对方来自他无法得知的未来然而深入问题鲁路修并不回答因为本人掌握不了情况，先不管说词是真是假枢木朱雀都能看出来对方确实感到为难。  
虽然不让他询问「未来」但同样漂亮紫晶所投射过来的神情中却包含满满无奈与对他来说看得不太真切的情绪。

「本来应该处在这个时间点的你，现在在哪？」  
「不知道。」鲁路修摇头这么回答：「为了不让历史出现意外，我得尽快找出离开的方法。」  
「……听起来很复杂。」

枢木朱雀搔搔颊露出苦恼模样对于给不出具体建议的事情似乎感到抱并且他解释自己真不知道鲁路修为何会让他到室内游泳池会合？鲁路修稍稍思考后提问枢木朱雀是否有段时间没到学校？毕竟谁都知道童年好友难得可以回归学生身分的时期也没能多留在学校──因此……

「是啊，我下午才刚结束任务。」枢木朱雀拿出通讯器略带抱歉说：「连讯息都是今天早上才回。」  
「我不会生气。」鲁路修点头之后如此回复：「会担心而已。」  
「担心？我吗？不会吧……怎么说都应该是我该担心鲁路修才对。」

傻子。  
这点不管从哪个时期来说都一样。

属于泳池特有的气味在推开门进入室内后立刻充盈鼻腔，枢木朱雀独自踏进几步开口说应该不必开灯吧？现在早已超过开放时间但如果被发现的话对方应该会满为难……鲁路修则在关上门同时锁起后四处查看才步至好友身旁说要伤脑筋也不会是枢木朱雀的范畴，耸肩再度说明鲁路修·兰佩洛本来就有合法使用权。

「也是喔。」枢木朱雀蹲在池边伸手浸至水中，他问：「那么，有想起来找我到这边来做什么吗？」

没回答枢木朱雀的问题鲁路修脱掉鞋袜卷起裤管坐到池边将光裸两腿伸进池内后皱了皱眉评断果真希望加热系统能不要在关闭时段停止，枢木朱雀听闻后笑说这不可能……毕竟不是私人场所。  
祖母绿眸子盯着水面似乎思考再三才问出口，在那个他不知道的时间里鲁路修仍旧和自己……保持着联系吗？

「并非你现在所期望的那种模式。」鲁路修转过头看着枢木朱雀：「复杂多了。」  
「鲁路修……」  
「你总会知道，但不是现在。」

鲁路修转开视线开口照着记忆评估目前情势说如果记忆未曾出错这时间点上的枢木朱雀应当还是处于时常被作弄的阶段虽然能称上严重的事件没多少，最近大概便是在运动服上的喷漆吧？身为军人的好友时常不出现在学校连难得能参与自身强项的体育课都被迫中止。  
记忆并非消逝而是时过境迁总得要花点时间才能厘清，然后苦笑着拉起枢木朱雀没浸在水里的手。

「伤口没好不能下水，所以你没参与近期的体育课。」  
「……不、我是因为──」  
「枢木朱雀，你当真以为能瞒过鲁路修·兰佩洛基？」

这段时间的缺席并非任务而是需要养伤，回归学校时纵然撤除许多绷带却无法藏住对鲁路修来说过于刺鼻的药水味……因为时常与枢木朱雀凑在一块又在那久远的夏天他包办好友因训练而遗落下来的伤口。在说明同时拉开对方袖口衣料露出的皮肤上头留着生出新肉的伤痕，在衣装掩盖之下估计就更多了。

「这点伤口很普通的。」  
「你是Knight mare驾驶员。」鲁路修只能再度叹气：「你这性格不管在何时都令人头疼。」  
「我还是有其他任务的嘛……」  
「身为皇女骑士即便是名誉不列颠尼亚人他们也不敢太过猖狂，近期应该只有一个例外。」  
「鲁──欸？」

尚未反应过来前枢木朱雀便被人拉进怀里。  
是熟悉的味道然而却是陌生触感比起该处于现在时间上的鲁路修来说更结实也更有力气……虽然远远不及挣不开的程度，但突然其来的拥抱让他拿捏不准是否要将人推开？

「成为皇女骑士后，最为严重的一次。」鲁路修加大拥抱的力度，语气低沉而痛苦：「是在式根岛之后。」  
「……你！」

如果并非鲁路修所下达的强制诅咒让枢木朱雀直白违抗军令而沦落成为阶下囚这些暴行都不会再发生。  
而时下在眼前刚经历过暴行的枢木朱雀伤口尚未完全愈合，他记得刚从式根岛失败任务返校后的童年好友下意识护着伤口所以让动作有些许的不自然。同时间他想起到此处的原因是想让好友完成在学校室内泳池活动的心愿可对方以伤势回绝，鲁路修便是在那时感受到不对劲……纵然面部几乎没伤口──是刻意避开，也因为枢木朱雀的伪装所以没人察觉到异状。

「你这回的伤口好得太慢，连处在这时间点上的我都能察觉到了……何况是现在的我。」  
「鲁──唔？」

在枢木朱雀开口前男人便将亲吻落在那双还沾着血痂且带着死皮的唇上。  
祖母绿双眸无处可藏只能对上紫晶，那个男人却在下一秒抬手覆上他的面部细细抚摸。

※※

「等、等一下……鲁路修……」  
「嘘……让我看看。」

旧伤疤与带血的新伤痕、瘀青不断反复出现在枢木朱雀淡蜜糖色的皮肤上，不管在少年期刚重逢的那段时间还是之后一直到鲁路修成为皇帝又再到复活时……层迭痕迹早已无法抹灭。  
于这段时间来说他们并非首次接吻只是未曾到能互相解开衣衫的程度，因为要前来学校枢木朱雀今日身着阿什弗德学园学生制服但要解开这制服所有钮扣对鲁路修来说并不困难。 

室内泳池活动区域没有开灯鲁路修就着透进来的晚霞光线看着枢木朱雀半解衣衫带满伤痕的身体还有覆盖其上的绷带和贴布，虽然至少拆解掉半数以上然而伤口仅是生出新肉的程度看上去仍旧狰狞。  
枢木朱雀流转的目光始终不在鲁路修身上并微微下弯试图遮挡男人的视线……童年好友身体线条十分具有欣赏价值是长期处在锻炼的情况才能拥有的身材，然而这回抱在怀中触感不如印象厚实到底因为这回长期修养有了影响。浅赭色乳首从敞开的制服衬衫露出他将手掌轻滑过那处枢木朱雀便敏感颤抖并带着颤音喘息，鲁路修继而垂首便动作柔和含住那块小小突起用舌面反复舔磨再以牙齿细细啃咬……在未来能和对方滚上床单的日子都不见得有过如此细致的动作。  
枢木朱雀一手抵在对方肩头一手则掩在唇边堵住细喘而鲁路修没停下动作，直到两边乳首硬挺充血肿胀为止。

「唔嗯、会痛……别弄了。」

他用食指轻轻按压关照后挺立起来的部位仅仅碰到就会令枢木朱雀仰头喘息的程度，然后凑上前啄吻他泛着水光的嘴唇。鲁路修亲吻对方脸颊再到胸膛对在这副伤痕累累的身体上留下痕迹乐此不疲，或多或少参杂故意用力啄吻于衣领遮不住的地方……会给需要不断出现在军队与学校的少年带来难堪但却不想罢手。  
紧紧相贴的身体有何种变化都无法隐藏，鲁路修将人压进怀里右手下探至鼓胀起来的部位才收到枢木朱雀的拒绝，然而力度不足以把他推开。

「鲁路修！啊啊……啊……」

祖母绿眼眸早已蒙上水雾连求饶声调都弱了几分，鲁路修拉开裤头让枢木朱雀抬头器官暴露在眼皮之下……颜色尚浅的龟头溢出透明色液体足够湿润他就着润滑揉动挺俏部位，枢木朱雀哭喘喊着鲁路修的名讳直到喘息高亢而停止──空气中除泳池特殊气味外又增添了一股腥气。

「很浓稠，没时间自己处理？」  
「呼……我在军队，怎么可嗯唔……」

交缠唇舌间鲁路修渡过唾液在枢木朱雀嘴里直至他吞咽下去为止，他在往后日子中时常会这么做只不过现下这位枢木朱雀还不大能习惯呼吸也尚未平复因此呛咳了几声。

「没来找我处理？」  
「咳咳、鲁路修……」

鲁路修抬手在枢木朱雀眼前让他看着刚刚自己射出的浊白液体，红透半张脸的枢木朱雀将眼神撇开低喃了什么鲁路修听不真切却不想追问。待在怀里的人稍稍挪动身子却碰到男人同样勃发的部位，视线顺着往下来自未来的鲁路修能清楚捕捉到来自童年好友的讶异以及不适应。

「……你、那里……」  
「这个？」贴近枢木朱雀的耳际然后贴紧跨间磨蹭，他带着笑意说：「你很熟悉才对。」  
「唔嗯、别舔……」鲁路修确实听见他喉间滚动的声响：「但也太……啊……」

这时期他和好友坦诚相见次数不算少毕竟确实有需要于学校换衣服的场合。  
也许日后觉醒皇室血统总之他的尺寸自然不能与十七岁的自己相比，这样看下去枢木朱雀那根刚刚才发泄过的部位还算秀气了……鲁路修拉过枢木朱雀的手覆在那上头。

「把它拿出来。」鲁路修吻住枢木朱雀：「你做过的。」

──只不过当时全归咎于青春期的意外，次数不多但绝对不少。  
对枢木朱雀来说确实不算陌生只讶异于未来、鲁路修的这个部位是否过于健康？颜色……好像也深了一些。  
他在略略停顿后伸出手以食指蹭着龟头上孔眼另只手下探至柱身连带囊袋一起揉动，这是鲁路修喜欢的模式但不确定是否对成年版的有用？然而男人的气息总归在此番作为中急促了些连交缠的舌头与揉捏自己臀部的动作都不再平稳与柔和。  
枢木朱雀只剩下完全解开的衬衫还挂在手肘，他双腿岔开跪地垂首接受亲吻也接受鲁路修持续逗弄早已肿胀敏感的胸口，男人在某刻触上枢木朱雀沾着白浊的下腹处刮了一些在手里。

「没有润滑，你能忍着的吧？」  
「欸？什、等──啊……」

鲁路修动作强势完全不给拒绝的余地，枢木朱雀体内温热却干涩碍于手边没能用于润滑的液体让他只能慢慢进行。  
枢木朱雀因为如此半趴于鲁路修身上翘起臀部，发颤喘息声就在耳边让动作者闭眼缓了缓于心底提醒自己不可躁进后将两腿伸入对方分张跪立的腿间迫使扩大角度。

「唔啊……啊……鲁、鲁路修……」  
「忍一下。」  
「你在做什、啊呀！啊哈、啊啊……」  
「就是这里，很舒服吧。」

能让枢木朱雀完全敞开身体的地方并不难找鲁路修的经验又能称上熟门熟路，对方弓着身子不停发颤连同抓饶在自己后背的力度──也罢、反正不会留下任何痕迹。直到能进入三指的程度后鲁路修停下动作且让枢木朱雀挺直腰身，他看向对方潮红带着情欲的神情……一双漂亮祖母绿的眼眸淌出生理性泪水，双唇经过多次亲吻早已十分红润。  
闪着泪光的眸子茫然却没带着疑惑鲁路修想对方身处复杂环境对于性事自然不可能全然无知，他苦笑再度啄吻上喘息着的双唇，心想还好……他的第一次都是由自己来夺取。

「我要进去了。」

枢木朱雀的体内很紧而且于这个时间点也尚未学会取悦男人的方式只靠无意识紧缩按压深埋于体内的粗壮柱体，但不妨碍鲁路修取得快感而且由自己来掌控的感觉很好。枢木朱雀沉坐在他腿上得到完整扩张的穴口柔软湿热包覆尚未获得一次解放的茎体……发出喘息与哭腔的人正趴在自己身上承受在体内耸动的力度。

「啊、啊哈！太、啊啊……太大了……」  
「你能、呼……适应的。」

枢木朱雀献身给鲁路修的时间还要再往后推一点，他记得是由体力较好的那方当作主要发力者。  
思及此处鲁路修伸手抬起枢木朱雀带上汗水与泪水的脸吻上那张不住喘息的嘴唇……他说，由你自己来做做看。

「来吧，取悦我。」

本就是习惯听从命令的性格即便处在不得要领的情况下也会照作，将手放至于鲁路修的肩头协助施力缓慢抬起腰身再坐下靠着优越平衡与爆发力逐渐自主掌控起落速度。

──没有如同未来一样进行那么狠戾的动作。  
鲁鲁修一手支撑他的腰部一手下探玩弄起再度挺翘流淌液体的阴茎，指腹一次又一次扫过孔眼再施加压力换得枢木朱雀体内紧缩与更为明显的哭喊和颤抖。鲁路修没坚持便将首发多而浓稠的精液发泄于对方体内，不待人缓过气又耸动起腰间。

「等、啊哈……啊啊！」

每次抽动都重擦过关键点在枢木朱雀拔高声调与痉挛时放开不断跳动的茎身让他进行第二次射精，这一回过后是整个人都趴在鲁路修身上难得出现无法于短时间内平复的喘息。评估少年当前受限的体能应该就到这里为止出汗的厉害而且气息紊乱，男人修伸出手圈住他柔韧腰身一手抚在汗湿的后脑上……尚在抽搐的穴口不断挤压硬挺部位高潮后体内的余韵仍旧十分舒服，鲁路修自然不介意能再来上一回。

「嗯啊……哈、你还……」

声音带着沙哑枢木朱雀没敢乱动他感受着对方轻抚也讶异于鲁路修的体力，还有尚在体内中未软下的部位……实在与认知中差太多了。鲁路修不能坦承亦不能告知身体变化不过就性事来说他相当满意当前状态，毕竟以同等时间点来说先体力不济的都会是自己。也就这点异常能让鲁路修稍微占上风……不过、也就是恢复力相当卓越精神力有可能跟不上。

「不急于一时。」

不得不说长年日夜锻炼的肌肉层手感实在太好让人舍不得罢手，然而总能触摸到伤疤这点不管身处哪个时间鲁路修都会替枢木朱雀感到心疼……然而本人不管哪时候都不在意。

「鲁路修……嗯、会痒。」枢木朱雀抬起身体，目光没盯着男人：「出汗，绷带……很难受。」  
「你的伤口都结痂了？」  
「保护性措施、而已……唔你、还在里面……好热。」

枢木朱雀没忍住拱了拱身子带起体内一阵的摩擦，鲁路修深呼吸一口气后狠狠吻住在身上作怪的少年直接抱着人就往水里站。突然袭来的整身寒气即便是枢木朱雀也倒抽了口气，他盯着不放过自己的男人眼里或多或少有点责怪意味。

「你这样会感冒，鲁路修……」  
「不会的。」

他将自己从枢木朱雀体内退出后让人转身半趴与池边，被安置的人扭回头来看他不解如此行为意义鲁路修笑着双手再度捏住弹性十足的臀部说这样枢木朱雀也能轻松些。冰凉水温无法带走下半身硬挺热度就着如此姿势他趴伏至枢木朱雀背上又重新进入那被开拓、占有过的部位，豁开之处顺从吃下鲁路修的阴茎并在它开始抽插时带出一连串颤抖与喘息。

「啊哈！啊、啊啊……鲁路修、唔啊！」

鲁路修亲吻着少年的侧颊舔去汗水一只手继续揉捏对方臀部一手又悄悄回到胸膛肆意揉搓，肿胀不堪的乳头持续被他的手指所玩弄越是这样作弄枢木朱雀的体内就越舒服。

※※

绝对是疯了，居然和鲁路修在这种地方……作这种事。  
整个身体都很热即便泡在泳池里都无法减退温度，处在水里的姿势让确实让枢木朱雀得以轻松些但伤后疲惫让他很难从短暂休息中取回力气。耳里听见不断在碰撞中溅起的水花声、鲁路修的喘息还有令人牙酸又羞赧──那是自己的喘息与呻吟，他试过咬住下唇也无法阻断。

「啊哈……鲁、啊啊！鲁路修……我快……」  
「嗯、我知道……你收呼、的很紧。」

鲁路修进攻的点很准确几乎每次都能狠狠擦过令枢木朱雀腿软与发疯的地方，所有快感与热度全数汇聚在下腹──他真会被插到射的。枢木朱雀吃力睁开眼一片泪光朦胧间转头想要看清那对自己施为的男人，就像迅速察觉到他的意图鲁路修笑了声便直接把压制在身下的少年扳过身来借着水中浮力让他双脚缠在自己腰间。

「真是……不管哪个时候都一样。」  
「呀啊、啊啊……唔嗯──」

他的体内存在着鲁路修遗落下来的液体两腿也缠着对方腰间没撤开而且都还浸泡在泳池里，并非枢木朱雀的错觉总归以手感来说来自未来的男人是加分不少……他的声音略显慵懒并带着笑意说鲁路修真是变了很多。

「能把你弄成这副模样的情况不多。」他耸肩，又说：「除非你体力欠佳。」  
「……所以，你这么做会改变什么吗？」  
「我不知道。」

鲁路修从短暂休憩中睁开眼看着不知何时完全暗下的天际，享受温热柔韧身躯挂在身上的感受。  
难得能让枢木朱雀待在怀中在往后也不知与谁较劲连开口要求都称上罕见，不撒娇不要求却不会拒绝来自他的命令……是一件称手好用的替代品也由鲁路修一手打造而成。  
霎时锁骨上属于古老的诅咒印记在发烫，鲁路修叹息无奈心底吐槽难不成就让自己回来打炮然后条件就算满足了吗？回头要是知道哪个家伙所设计还不把人好好教训一顿……他就没资格做回兰佩洛基。

「看来，条件达成了。」鲁路修将人抱紧了些又说：「真是莫名其妙。」  
「啊、确实……」枢木朱雀笑了几声问：「我还会记得今天的事情吗？」  
「谁知道呢，我是意外出现的错误……或许所有因我而起的错误都会被修正。」

枢木朱雀抬起身体祖母路眼眸眨了眨说那还真是有点可惜，他不觉得正确时间点的鲁路修能带给他那么多惊喜。  
鲁路修苦笑响应说他会给的纵然枢木朱雀不想接受……然后吻上已经退去红肿的浅色双唇再度把人押回自己怀里。

「朱雀，我们……未来再见。」

──哪怕留下给你的都是痛苦回忆，我也不希望在未来看不见你。

※※

「你醒了？」

入耳的声音鲁路修不陌生却是好一阵子没听见比起年少时期更为沉稳的嗓音，他睁开眼没感觉到任何不舒适先是在天花板上盯住几秒才将目光投射在枢木朱雀身上──看起来是一直待在床边了？

「我怎么会在这里？」

Zero专属的休憩场所，鲁路修自然对此处十分熟悉。  
枢木朱雀从床边椅子站起身时鲁路修才察觉他今日难得没穿上那套制服，对方倒了杯水又走回床边直接坐在边缘递给卧床者。双方神色平静枢木朱雀开口说明是遇上突发的意外事件才让鲁路修陷入沉睡，前任CODE教主则一派清闲拿着自主从公费中拿取金费而买的PIZZA放在嘴里坚定说明人会醒……只是时间不确定罢了。  
枢木朱雀看了看鲁路修才平静发言说估计是在做着美梦，鲁路修不难想象绿发魔女说明时带着嘲讽的语气。

「你把我们接回来的？」  
「你期待谁去处理这些事呢？」枢木朱雀闭上眼叹口气又说：「消失在西伯利亚边境一年的时间你们能向谁呼救？」  
「我会向C.C.确认，这回总归算是离奇。」  
「……都好，注意行事。」

垂下目光枢木朱雀并没有再多说什么，他们在这时间点上大概也就如此了。  
鲁路修问他今日是否没有安排任何行程然而得到的响应却是对方一副平淡说既然出意外的人转醒他就得回归Zero的位置……总不可能都丢给名誉顾问，而且接下来是鲁路修和前任教主的事情他无从帮忙。

在人要起身离开的当下鲁路修直起上身伸出手将枢木朱雀拉住，挑的时机点是在对方尚未找到支撑点的瞬间。那人难得瞪大眼睛发出细微惊呼然后跌落至鲁路修怀里，然后抬起脸露出疑惑问他干什么？

「做了个梦。」  
「……所以？」  
「与你有关。」

──可没道理我需要知道。  
这是枢木朱雀面露的回答，他略略皱起眉间盯着乘载太多情感的紫晶双眸……最后顺从了读出的期待将双唇直接送上堵住鲁路修的苦笑。枢木朱雀的吻技不再生涩至少知道平稳住呼吸同时取悦鲁路修，没让这个吻带上多少的情欲他亦没挣扎便趴在鲁路修身上直言让对方如果想说便说，他会听着……反正工作不急于这一时处理完成。

「至少不是个太过、带有寓意的梦，好在不会打乱原本该有的秩序。」  
「秩序？鲁路修……你在梦里想要改变什么吗？」

痴人说梦。

「但我很高兴在每一个时间点都能看到你……朱雀。」

这是鲁路修最后给出的回答。


End file.
